


Reflect

by 002peach



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Post S3, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/002peach/pseuds/002peach
Summary: In truth, the decision to remain as king had been even harder than before.
Relationships: Corvus & Ezran (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 5





	Reflect

In truth , the decision to remain as the king had been even harder than before.

The people of Katolis were overjoyed. They grab his hands sincerely and tell them of the vision of his father they saw in him- it’s in his eyes, his words, his spirit and actions. He listens intently, and then when no one is looking, his eyes wander, trying to fill in the gaps in the crowd of soldiers lost. Lives lost. He thinks one day not too long after everything that perhaps these losses are what truly made him a closer ruler to his father, and deep into that night, he could barely will himself to continue. But after still, like every morning, he rose, put on the crown and sat down on the throne. 

The month after the war is an absolute flurry of paperwork, letters, council meetings with the other kingdoms- Ezran feels tired to the bone but he’s comforted by the presence and grace of everyone around him. 

Callum sits beside him, falling asleep with his head on the table while Ezran hand-writes letters to families of fallen soldiers until the sun comes up. Soren and Rayla come by to visit in the throne room every day, without fail, sometimes alone, sometimes together, sometimes with Callum as well. Opeli stays by his side during the long meetings of endless negotiations, hearings, and planning whatever exactly is  _ supposed _ to come next, and Corvus simply stays by his side. Bait stays on his lap- his little regent, Ezran thinks, and smiles.

“Something on your mind, King Ezran?” Corvus asked, bringing Ezran out of his thoughts.

“Ah no...Corvus?”

“Hm?”

“Be honest-“, he begins with a mischievous edge to his voice Corvus has learned to watch out for- have you ever thought about being king?” Corvus chokes at this, and Ezran feels a little guilty over the giggle he lets out- it’s only been until recently that he began to feel okay with laughing more freely again. 

“I, uh, no- I would never entertain delusions like that.”

“I think you would make a great king. Way nicer than Bait would be.” Ezran smiles up at him, jumping off the throne, Bait in his arms, finally ready to return to his own room. 

When they first arrived back to Katolis, Opeli had reluctantly told him that it was customary to begin moving into the ordained king’s quarters. He declined and she never mentioned it again, and Ezran felt so lucky. 

He  _ feels  _ lucky- he began to feel like he can try everyday now knowing everyone beside him. 

It emboldens him, just a little every day. “I don’t know if you can tell,” he starts, deathly serious, covering Bait’s ears. “But he’s got  _ bloodlust  _ in him.”

“Jokes like this in the throne room...very unbecoming, your highness.” Corvus says with a straight face and a haughty tone that quickly gives way to a smile. 

Ezran laughs again, and in bed that night, holding Bait close to him, he wishes that his father could have had the kind of people he has now beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year! it was part of a longer “moments” type fic but I’m still a little iffy on the others one at the moment lol. I haven’t read any of the new tdp books (nor do I actually know if they’ve even come out or not lmao) so if this contradicts anything from them I apologize 
> 
> I have another tdp fic I gotta get on too....it’s been a long while since I’ve written 😭 hoping to change that very soon


End file.
